Official Glossary
Throughout the series there will be terms, places and locations that are new are unfamiliar to the reader so this page is dedicated to the full understanding of these terms.As of this date, all of the terms are in the best alphabetical order I can develop. Also to mention that some terms are also from the following contributors: *Ashmore: Terms based on works by David C. Ashmore. *Pendragon: Terms based on works by Daniel "Pendragon". # '30-A Syrus' Classified planet marked as the official homeworld of the Ulnae '493 Epsilo Centuri' Marked as the first planet of the Entropic Rim A 'Administration De Communication D'Sous-espace' Translated as The Subspace Communication Administration. Located in Paris, Europa, the SCA are responsible for setting the standards for simultaneous subspace communication or SSC as the Frequencies and Bands. 'Age of Enlightenment' Or simply the Enlightenment Age, Is a short period where human-dragon relations on Prime Earth were adjusting well before the global apartheid. 'Alternate' Term for the same person in another universe differing from behavior, species, timeline, etc. 'Ancient Articles, The' The supreme series of laws and amendments that govern every man, dragon and otherkin citizen of the Solterran Alliance. 'Archangel Sorcerer' The highest level achieved by students of the highly secretive Scythe League. 'Awakening Age, The' From 2460-present, event occurrence when magic, sorcery and the reappearance of mythical beings reappear in the newly technological world. 'Atlantian' The second known human faction of the Solterran Alliance, noted mostly for their ingenuity and wisdom. 'Augment' Humans augmented with animal DNA for the use of cosmetic, physical and reproductive enhancements. Considerably classified under as an after product of the Neogenetic Revolution. 'Aural Differential Theory' See in Other 'Aural Energy' The natural life energy of all beings and what makes up in part for one of the four forces that maintains function of the multiverse some even theorized that it is considered that a person's soul is real aural energy. See Four Forces in Other. B 'Backdrop Planet' Planets, systems and alternate worlds that are primitive in nature or development and would make perfect places for black market settings, smuggling operations and other malicious activity under organizational radars. Sometimes they are also called Backwater Planets. 'Band' The most widely used standard subspace frequencies by the S.C.A. generally used for public band radio stations and military bands. *Band "A" Frequency: Radio band spectrum used to transmit radio and television broadcasts across dimensions. *Band "G" Frequency: Used for interdimensional internet services. *Band "T" Frequency: Once an experimental hybrid subspace frequency for military and ultra secure communications. Is now defunct because it is used more for a Weapon of Instability because of it's effects on non-human sapient beings in terms of hearing. See Chrysler Island Incident in Other. 'Berabond' Paper currency used in the Solterran alliance for non-credit transactions. Symbolized as (~B) 'Belt Federation, The' Nationstate of the RSN. Composed of 26 colonies on the Asteroid Belt. 'Biobadge' Genetically implemented identification badge placed on the back of the palm and detected by specialized infrared and ultraviolet light scanners. The technology supersedes the need for bulky pocket badges. 'Brawvine' They are a genetically enhanced breed of bolvine used in the mass production of meat and milk products. They are characterized for their hypermuscular structure which are needed to satisfy the dragon population that is still carnivorous until the normal cow population becomes replenished. 'Bridgedweller's Dominion' From the eastern approach of the Federation Bridge; it is the section of buildings and dwellings around the provincial capitol of Aurora, Perciai. 'Byronsen Corporation' One of the most powerful corporations that came during the neo-industrialist age. They specialize in mass transport manufacture and weapons propulsion. And one of the only companies to survive the Third Golden Age. C 'C-Level' Located deep in the catacombs of The Great Chronometer. It is home to the Solterran Governments first and only fleet of time machines to be used in extreme emergencies. 'Calibaja Archipelago' Fourteen island chain system made up from California and parts of Baja California, located in the southwestern U.S. formed after the "big one" 'Cannibite' Specially designed nanobots that are controlled by chemical processes. They are made for the controlled cannibalization of unwanted mass in a person. Mostly used by heavyweight bodybuilders who are dropping out and and want to reduce to a normal mass without waiting. It is also used for those who have gained overloaded muscle as a result of chemical/genetic enhancement. 'Celestial' From ancient texts and findings, a celestial is massive event that alters the multiverse every few eons. The Multiverse has gone under five in which the fifth celestial is responsible for the creation of the modern multiverse. 'Celestial Superpowers' These are defined as any mult-planet to multi-universal power that are at the peak of civil of biological, scientific, magical and interdimensional use. Nations of the Aphkian Imperium and Soltteran Alliance are an example of those as a result of the signing of the Sexton Constitution on Perciai. 'Chronological Rule' A chronological rule is a time travel protocol from the charter of the C-level. It states that whenever a event that needs to be changed occurs, a traveler can only go back within a limited amount of time. Reason is the changes to the timeline will be minimal. There are two rules: CR-7 and CR-50 limiting time travel to go within those amount of years. 'Chrysler Island' Large Island of the Great Ceria Ocean, part of the "Nation of Xe" on C-earth composed mostly of both human and sentient beings also the location of the infamous Chrysler Island Incident. 'Crown of Thorns (Pendragon)' A massive torus the encircles around the Earth at the Equator. Houses space-bound living quarters, serves as a platform for starships and houses an array of defenses against all threats to the Earth. 'Cryex' 300-year old National Corporation with its central headquarters located in central Europa. Their purpose is specialties in cryogenics and responsible for the "frozen sleeper" generation. D 'DCO' Official callsign for the Presidential transport. See Dreadnaught Century One. 'Deep Universe Probes, The' Super-powered data-gathering satellites that cross multiple dimensions in its effort to map the worlds outside the twelve realms. 'Demicom Corporation' First corporation to develop the first subspace communication sets. Its headquarters is located in Aurora Capitolis, Perciai. 'Dens-o-tron' Device made to alter the density of an object living or inanimate, makes cargo transport and mass enhancing exercise easier. 'Direan Wolf' A race of massive, muscle-bound wolves which where created from the original bones of the fossils of the extinct Dire Wolf by the Atlantians to serve as guard dogs before the first dragon war and the mass exodus. 'Drakas Plague' Devastating engineered disease named after the leader of the purist union General Drakas that has commissioned. Crippled most of the Terran forces and lead to the slow down and temporary cease-fire between the two forces. 'Dragini Plant (Pendragon)' Special grown plant with the capability to enhance the mass, strength and armor in dragons when consumed. It's leaves as well are used as plates as for they are made of the naturally grown element Tritianium. Special plant with strength and armor enhancing properties among dragons when consumed. The effects on other species are unconfirmed. 'Dreadnaught' An I.R.A.P. battle-ready mecha built exclusively for Interrealm Realmguard pilots. 'Dreadnaught Century One' Within its fifty years of service, it serves as the Solterran President's personal transport. 'Direan Moons' A commonwealth system in the Cyrus Universe belonging to the Direan Republic mostly used for industrial and military survival training. [[Direan Republic|'Direan Republic']] A prime universe planetary monarchical republic consisting mostly of fourteen planetary moons and six planets. E 'Earth' Capitol world of the Solar Capitol System and the entire Solterran Alliance 'Endzgod' See Pseudophenon in P'' section 'Europa' The secondary name for the New European Union, the third continental state of the capitol planet Earth. F 'Federation Bridge' A engineering marvel, the Federation Bridge is a 50-mile long suspension bridge connecting across the Pfennaus Strait between the Alliance and Imperial hemispheres on Perciai. It is also home to the dominant populations of ''The Notch in New Sexton and Bridgedweller's Dominion in Aurora Capitolis. Later proposed to be renamed into the "Zeckendorf Bridge" 'Fighterball (Ashmore)' Heavy contact sport it is described as a cross between football and soccer. 'Five Sorceresses, The' The most powerful entities of the protoverse from the First Celestial to the Fifth Celestial and present time in obscurity with known legends saying that their power is second only to the great maker. See Five Sorceresses in Other 'First Dragon War' Date Unknown. See First Dragon War in Other. 'Frequency' Standard set by the SCA for talking transmissions such as videophones, starship and personal communicators and transdimensional radio telescopes. 'Frozen Sleeper Generation' The four hundred thousand people that where reawakened from cryogenic stasis. See Sleeper Generation in Other 'Four Forces Theory' Alongside with the Theory of Everything the Four Forces Theory is the equivalent of just that. So far only three of those forces have been determined of what stabilizes and functions the entire multiverse as a whole. See Four Forces Theory in Other. G 'Geiger Spectrometer' Special device and soon nicoplug attachment used to analyze and scan out for alternate versions of original beings. 'Global Salting Device' One of the most poisonous weapons of mass destruction. Composed mostly of a large satellite carrying loads of nuclear waste and depleted uranium. When released, they will unleash their payload rendering the planet uninhabitable. They were soon declared unfit for use because of the same reason. 'Goliathian' A post-neogenetic revolution subspecies of humanity. A race of superior human beings. Genetically altered beings that are extremely muscular and massive in height (usually stands at 8-13) feet tall. 'Great Direan Wolf' The noblest of the three breeds of Direan Wolves though shorter than the Titans; Their role as leaders and social navigators makes them that way. 'Great Halo Satellite Family' Created by the Alliance Space League, are a series of observatory, defense, exploratory and doomsday satellites positioned and a few in the Great Wide Universe. 'Great Gemini' Principal mission that made the farthest distance from the Prime Universe and reached Great Outer Rim See Great Gemini Missions in Other. 'Great Maker' Synonymous term for "God" as mentioned by the peoples of Prime Earth and other planets native in the region. 'Great Perciai Cold War' The five-year conflict of ideologies and minor battles that erupted between the colony cities of the Solterran Alliance and the Aphkian Imperium. See Great Perciai Cold War in Other. 'Guardian Were' Very powerful werewolves and therian beasts that roam around the massive forests of the world to do three important tasks which are: Guide along side pack alphas as their enforcer and border guard, guide new or wild werecreatures to control their abilities and more importantly is to protect the general population from dangerous werecreatures that might escape. 'G'yptian' The third human faction of the Alliance characterized for their great strength and power. H 'Halfdragon' Subspecies of the "Spliced" human generation. Humans enhanced with various draconian DNA. Normally, they stand has the largest humans. 'Highguard Station' Nanocable space elevator station and headquarters to the Transpace Authority 'Hypernites' Developed by Dr. Evelynn Runeflame, they are specially designed nanobots that work between 20-100 times faster than what normal medical nanites can do making normal healing processes instantaneous. 'Human' First species in the human faction, known for their nobility, adaption and courage. 'Human Comprehension Index' See in "Other" I 'Instantaneous Displacement Platform (IDP)' In its early stages it is the successor to the Q-pad able to send the passenger to the target destination without traveling though a wormhole. [[Interrealm|'Interrealm']] The first agency to come from the Interuniversal Securities act and one of the most known interdimensional law enforcement agencies. Until the creation of the tier system as a result of the Sexton Constitution. Each creator nation has a share of the organization and a budget of $473 trillion annually. One of the six major interdimensional law enforcement, trade and intelligence organizations. Formed by the Solterran Alliance under the I.S.A. and now running independently after the Sexton Constitution, Interrealm runs on its own generated revenue of $473 trillion annually and its creator nation owns a "Share" of the organization. 'Interuniversal Securities Act' Established by the World Congress Security Council, it establishes laws and statutes of inter-dimensional travel that soon became the foundation for the creation of Interrealm 'Initiative, The' Secretive Interdimensional Observatory and Council native to the Aurora Universe. 'I.R.A.P.' Interrealm Authentic Product; Its any official item created by the agency, for the agency. Difference between the products contracted by corporations and IRAP products is that IRAP items are made with collaborated technology that sometimes are more advanced than the rest. 'I.R.O.P.' Interrealm Original Product; it's totally different from an authentic product as it is made from one team and without collaboration from another source. J K L M 'Manifest Phase' A time of expansionism for the Solterran Alliance that reached out into the other universes from 2740 to 3104. Moments include the first three years of President North's term and the aftermath of the Great Continuum Conference. 'Martian Terraforming Period' From 2047-present. See Martian Terraforming Age in Other. 'Martian Union' Planetary nation-state of the RSN. Makes up for the entire planet of Mars. 'Metainfusion' Specialized treatments are usually given to users under the Ultimate Witness Protection Program where your species identify gets changed. It is the process of infusing DNA from different species into the target host via Solon Atom radiation in an accelerated growth chamber. Difference between the effects of Metainfusion and Metamatter watch transformations is that metainfusion is permanent but reversible as well. 'Metamatter Watch' A special plug-in to the realmengine that gives the wearer the ability to change form with 99.8% accuracy. The remaining .2% is left out to personal user error and reproductive capabilities. [[Mount Weather Singularity Reactor|'Mount Weather Singularity Reactor']] Located miles off Washington D.C. Serves as the ultra secret power source that powers Interrealm-C's quantum launchpads and three-fourths of the entire planet in case of global blackouts. 'Museum of the Worlds' Created on the city of Mariner on Mars and Washington D.C. by the Vela Observatory features some of the greatest treasures of the multiverse including housed in a 1000-foot deep safe: The staffs of the Five Sorceresses including the Staff of Aequitas. N 'N.A.N.G.N.I.' North American New Generation Nanotechnology Initiative, a continental statewide effort to push nanotechnology in the good use for society. 'Neobureaucratism' Created after the catastrophic collapse of the original Bureaucratic System. Life under the new bureaucracy made simple paper filing, service benefits and processing a thousand times easier. [[Neocasidian Dominion|'Neocasidian Dominion']] Multi-World government in the Prime Universe lead by a feline species that has been in a series of exoduses from the Great Wide Universe. 'Neogenetic Revolution' Spanning from 2401 to 2487. See Neogenetic Revolution in Other 'Neo-Industrialist Age' 2302-2608 is a time where corporations went though a dramatic change in cooperating with world governments and slowly raised to power as the corporations suddenly or secretly ruled under the government. 'New Sexton' Largest city-colony in Western Perciai and home to conferences of the New Sexton Treaty and Federation Highway and Bridge Commission. 'New York Continental Reserve' Large ultra-secure bank specially made not only to hold accounts on the earth but from intergalactic accounts as well. 'Neural Scanner' A device designed to read out a person's memory without harming the brain. 'Neural Deleter' Special device to erase or recover memory for protective means against those who would extract that information to be used against them or much worse purposes how it is used is by physically erasing the memory without destroying the brain cell containing them known as the "Erase-Displace-Replace" Method of memory wipe out. 'Notch, the' The district town surrounding the Alliance Approach of the Federation Bridge on Perciai. O 'Outweighment Law' A special compromise between interdimensional nations and Interrealm in the event when an Interrealm captures a criminal due to the number of charges committed between IR and against the criminal's home world. See the Law of Fair Offense Displacement in Other 'Osborne Memorial Hypergate' Massive space station connected to a large ring that orbits outside the rings of Perciai, named after the late Gen. Adam Osborne of the Solterran Air Force and the founding explorers of the planet in his honor. 'Out of Phase Suit' Also known as the OOPS Suit, is a very useful suit that displaces its wearer out of the visible and sensual universe. Mostly used for infiltrations. It was soon renamed to "The Intangible Suit". P [[Perciai|'Perciai']] Third planet in the Osirius System in the Great Wide Universe and under the political control of the Alliance and Imperium. Later on by Assembly stewardship. 'Pestilence UX-93' Powerful biochemical weapon designed to literally destroy DNA strands and cell series. 'Phantom Satellite Platform' Special tactical ballistic satellites positioned everywhere. Best defense is their exophase, Making it impossible for outside forces to attack and destroy these satellites but possible for them to fight back. 'Phenoms' Mystic beings that possess impossibly achieved powers and abilities even normal, ancient and well trained mystics can't possess. 'Prime Time' The official time of the Prime Universe statutes at 40 hours universally and uses to tell the difference from this time from a time in another universe. 'Prosperity Age' 2701-2714, Soterran economic, social and infrastructural recovery made by President Xendrian Maranmore. 'Psuedophenom' To put it quite simply what they are, a Psuedophenom is an artificial phenom, not a real one but unlike a real phenom they too posses the qualities of a phenom but also gain the ability to defy physics, reality and the natural order of he universe itself but to a galactic level. Endzgods also known as "True Psuedophenoms" are a prime example of them. Q 'Quantum Launchpad' Master device used as starting point for passengers to leap between parallel worlds. Often called by its nickname Q-pad. R 'Realmengine' A powerful wristwatch-like device that all Interrealm officers, operatives and officials wear to travel between dimensions. 'Realmguard' A league of super agents and ultra-advanced users of technology, magic and special talented operatives and personnel from the Interrealm Realmguard Tier, the most powerful section of the three tiers of the dimension-jumping organization, Interrealm. 'Reverse Fusion Device' Special weapon designed to generate massive amounts of cold to destroy enemy targets. S 'Sapien' Scientific term for fully independent, free-thinking and perpetuating non-human being. Originally a animal endowed with human intelligence and genetics. Originally started from the year 2700 to the distant future they are the first anthropomorphic beings on Prime Earth. Some places it is considered a derogatory word. 'Scythe League' Elusive school and fighting league composed of students that where resurrected after death and empowered and enchanted to defend the Prime Universe secretly under everyone. 'Second Dragon War' 2300 - 2401. See Second Dragon War in Other. 'Sensau Tracking Administration' Satellite spy network made up of three million observer satellites. 'Section Zero' The little known but ultra-secret fourth branch of the organization Interrealm. Often made to handle the extremely dirty work of Interrealm's activities. 'Sexton Constitution' Designated agreement between Solterran and Aphkian governments over the planets in the Osirius system and exchange of knowledge and trade especially on Perciai. It was agreed to have it split politically in an east-west fashion and to construct a hypergate to allow travel and trade between Prime Earth and Perciai and the rest of the Great Wide Universe. 'Sexton Treaty' The very first peace agreement made between the Imperium and the Alliance years after the great persai cold war. Soon succeeded by the Sexton Constitution. 'Share' Only applies to Interrealm is a nations very own Interrealm fleet made to protect their own nation. 'Singularity Reactor' Special reactor that uses that the power of a miniature black hole for massive power energy output for use from powering massive starships to use of experiments that require extremely high power to operate. 'Solon Atom' Special radiation that has infusion properties on the body, it is mostly used to infuse DNA into a host or used for medium-speed healing. 'Solterran Alliance' A large, diverse unified nation composed of the planets of the solar system, the centauri system and other multiple worlds before the Manifest Phase to which it now became a multiversal superpower. 'Species Registry' The official department of the interior list of species domestic, extraterrestrial and extra-dimensional beings for the purposes of monitoring progression, health, statistics and the workings of a species. 'Solar Security Agency' Solterran Alliance Intelligence and Security sector that matters with crimes and threats of the nation within the Plutonian Border and beyond. 'S.S.S.' Signed military Solterran State Ship, any military space vessel that carries that is part of the Alliance armed forces. 'Starlight Industries' Sometimes known as Starlight Corporation Is a Mega-corporation located in New York, North America. Serves partly as chief contractor to Interrealm while pursuing other fields in mecha development/technology, biogenetic engineering and defense. 'Surveyor Drone' Advanced high-speed intelligence-gathering droid that goes with an Interrealm operative. Carries out some multitasking duties such as for example, a professional computer for an operative and also a high-performance assassin on routine missions carried out by the programmer or the operative if incapacitated. T 'Thirteen Realms' The claimed and discovered worlds within the twelve universes that share and recognize Inter-dimensional technology and magic. See Thirteen Realms in Other. 'Terrans' The humans and dragons working together against the Purists during the Second Dragon War. Their beliefs stand as that they should work and live together in peace and restore and solve the world's ever growing problems. 'Terran Alliance' 2398-2499, planetary super nation of only the seven continents of earth. 'Terranium' Ultra-strong metal only native to the Tendial Universe with multiple uses it is the strongest metal in the known multiverse. Also makes up for its extremely high value in global and galactic markets. 'Theatre Emergency' Standard issue high emergency whenever a special weapon is on the loose and in need of extreme attention. 'Titan Direan' The largest and strongest of the three Direan breeds of wolf, they are characterized as the defenders, foundation builders and protectors of their entire race. 'Transpace Authority' Established from Earth, Mars and Venus they are responsible for the maintenance of travel between planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. 'Tritainium (Pendragon)' A ultra-strong metallic element that is in the form of the leaves grown from theDragini Plant. 'Turbidium' Extremely toxic radioactive substance also known as "Cured Plutonium" it is the most dangerous man-made substance ever created. U 'Ulnae' Alien race millions of years ahead of the humans and dragons of the Alliance, they are described mostly as strong, long-necked slender anthropomorphic crossbreed of a spiked dragon with a tyrannosaur. They are the ones that made first contact with the Alliance and the Neocasiids for assistance to curb their own self-destruction. 'Undecon' Acronym for UNiversal DEfense CONdition; it is a strategic emergency system where each event world call for armed forces for the use of devastating weapons during wartime or peace time. See Undecon System in Other. V 'Veera-Dirus' Capitol homeworld of the Direan Republic located in the Grand Dira System deep within the prime universe. 'Verian Direan Wolf' First breed of the Direan race and the smallest, defined among their people as the maintainers of their society but still physically powerful. 'Voidspace' Virtual empty space between multiverses mostly averaging from sixty million to four hundred quadrillion light years in between them. With the creation of the Pass Treaty; No one person, government or force can dominate voidspace. W 'Weapon of Mass Instability' Weapons of sometimes non-destructive value that has the potential, such as hypersonic weapons, sound nullifiers, the Band "T" amplifier. All made to create chaos and indirect death until deactivated. 'World Congress' Major legislative branch of the Solterran Alliance. X Y Z Other 'Aural Differential Theory' According to this theory, it tells that two energies would appear to vibrate at the same exact frequency but differ in type and condition which would make themequal but opposing. If say a tube containing a spark of lighting representing the original is next to another tube but this time representing the alternate you would see they move and spark in perfect synchronization but they would differ in energy output and color which makes them the same but not truly the same. A special tool known as a Geiger Spectrometer scans these identical energies but can tell the difference easily between them. 'Chrysler Island Incident' Site of one of the most crushing disasters in the world of telecommunications where a test site on a world homed to both sentient and human populations housed a 300-foot tower used the now banned B'' and ''T frequencies and everything within eight thousand miles who bared ultrasonic hearing or just non-human went into a psychotic episode. The end-result of the 10 minute test was over $2 billion in damages and over 2,300 killed both human and sentient. 'First Dragon War' A conflict that erupted between the ancient Atlantians and the dragons of the elusive "Dragon Council" because of the secretive lending of knowledge to them. The Dragon Council were outraged and declared war upon them, ultimately leading to the destruction of Atlantis and the mass exodus of the survivors. 'The Great Gemini Missions' collaboration of the nations of the world and the colonies of the solar system used the technologies of Dr. Schumacher to create the massive vessel known as Great Gemini the mission of the vessel was to make it out the farthest regions of the multiverse. Since the launch, it has successfully mapped out over five hundred universes along with the farthest distance towards the Outer Rim. The dual government project into Great Gemini 2 is made to become the first manned mission into a new multiverse. 'Human Comprehension Index' This is created by the Department of the Interior and various scientific boards and executed by state regulatory and tribal commissions in the level of intelligence a therian can understand while in their forms. Basicially tribal and modern therians stand automatically at a HCI of 5 but for newly born or first shifted therians that can range. HCI Table *5 = At human-level intellect, unchanged and uncompromised from their previous form. *4 = Comprehension of advanced commands and achieve speech with moderate to limited volcabulary. *3 = Self-reliant, understand basic language and comprehension with very limited vocabulary. *2 = Comprehension-dependent can understand few human responses and behave with really little human-like qualities. *1 = Animalistic comprehension, no human traits, speech or intelligence known. 'Perciai Cold War' Spanned for five years when the colonization of the third planet of the newly claimed system of the same name within an uncharted part of the Great Wide Universe which in turn became the pretext for the Manifest Phase. Suddenly it lead to the encounter with the wolves of the Aphkian Imperium who where also there in their expansion, soon, this lead to years of ideology conflicts and battles for control of the planet. Eventually it caught on to the president and emperor and called for an immediate cease-fire. 'The Four Forces:' *'Energy and Aural Energy' - These normally are distributed evenly among each body in every universe. For aural energy however it only gets distributed among the remaining alternate selves should one dies. If however two equal but opposing forms appear in the same space and then one of them dies, fifty percent of the aural energy is transferred and the rest is distributed to the remaining alternates. *'Time' - It is a universal force that coordinates everything in the universe. And even with time travel, should one universe go back in time; all universes will do the same along with ripple effects. *'Gravitational Force' - Gravity has a force that affects that acts as a balance point. *'Fourth Force' - Scientists have been trying to figure out its nature but it stands if discovered the unified force behind universes. 'The Law of Fair Offense Displacement' Otherwise known as the Outweighment Law, it is a special compromise between Interrealm and other agencies that deal with the apprehension of criminals depending on how many laws they have broken. As it states, if a criminal breaks more native laws (laws only applicable in their own worlds and universe) than interdimensional laws and is captured by an operative or officer then they have to take said criminal to the native world to carry out sentencing. But if the offender breaks more interdimensional laws than native laws then it is up to the organization to handle it. 'Lycan Types' *'Natural/Free Shift' - Lycans that are born to shift between forms when they reach a specific age, usually around puberty. *'Source-Powered' - Those particular types are those who rely on a source of energy to change form such as magic, chemical substance, moonlight, etc. *'Transfusable' - Mostly these kinds of lycans can't turn humans into other lycans from bites or scratches but from ingestion or transfusion of bodily fluids or other genetic material. *'Viral' - The most common and dangerous kind of lycan that can make new lycans from bites or scratches and if that does happen the new lycan becomes uncontrollable. 'The Martian Terraforming Age' Since 2047, series of government and corporate scientific endeavors to make the planet mars habitable for all life forms from earth. At current state the atmospheric pressure is equal to that to earth but the content is similar to the air at 35,000 feet and stills more carbon dioxide in the atmosphere so gas masks are required for use. 'Neogenetic Revolution' It was a time where ethical standards and restrictions on genetic engineering where dissolved and scientists from all over where free to mess or enhance with the genetic code on the worlds organisms. Leading to brand new cures that major pharmaceuticals where suppressing and sometimes the making of new species and spliced humans. [[Second Dragon War|'Second Dragon War']] This was totally different in aspect of the first Dragon War as it was formed between the Terran Forces and the Dragons of the Purist Union. From the massive sweep of Puristdragonstorm attacks from the purists that destroyed most of the world's major cities which escalated into a one hundred plus long world war over supremacy of the planet earth. 'Sleeper Generation' During the late 21st century, many people started to take trust into enhanced cryogenics that can promise to preserve a body for many years and revive back to normal as well. Soon, thousands of people started to take on this trend for mostly two reasons: For immortality or when medical science has evolved enough to find cures for aliments that can't be cured in present time. Those kept in stasis where accidentally left behind during the draconic conflicts and even the second dragon war. Soon archeological expeditions have found these chamber colonies and have reawaken them now in the 27th century these new generations have to readjust to the new world. 'The Thirteen Realms' The Thirteen Realms as agreed upon by discoveries of both the past missions from Great Gemini I and in partial agreement with The Universal Observatory. The thirteen realms are the most recognized parallel universes that share the use of interdimensional travel technology, trade, travel, military formation and business. The thirteen realms include: Hub Universe: Prime Observable Universe The Light Realm Universes: Great Wide Universe Ashmore, Tendial Universe, Aurora Universe, Canmephian Universe Price, Bahamute Universe, Kingfisher Universe The Dark Realm Universes: Prometheus Universe, Dia Universe, Hades Universe, Sirius Universe, Anubis Universe, Telomere Universe 'Undecon System' Like the ancient DEFCON system implemented by the United States government, the UNDECON system ('UN'iverse 'DE'fense 'CON'dition) is made to monitor activity that might pose as a threat within the Prime Universe or other planets and systems under the jurisdiction of the Solterran Alliance. Category:Interrealm Universe